


Close Encounters of the 3 AM Kind

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the 3 AM Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user imaginary-stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+imaginary-stories).



Combeferre had only just managed to fall asleep when the fire alarm went off.

Of course, it had to be his one late night where he had to be up early the next morning that this would happen. So it was with a groan that he managed to pull himself out of bed, grabbing his glasses, phone, and keys before making his way out of the dorm and grimacing at the cold ground on his bare feet once he stepped out of the building. He paused some feet away from the building, crossing his arms for warmth as he waited with the rest of the students for the fire department to show up.

He glanced to the side when he saw a large flash of skin, raising his eyebrow at the man near him who was standing there in nothing but his underwear. When they glanced towards him Combeferre quickly turned away, cheeks dusted pink when he realized that he’d been staring for quite a while, realizing dimly that it was the cute boy from down the hall.

And the fact that he was in his underwear did not help at all, because now it was obvious that he was more than simply cute.

And now he was staring at Combeferre, and Combeferre wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it. Did he talk to him? Was it acceptable to talk to the cute boy in his underwear? Should he talk about how terrible the situation was? Offer him his coat? He had to be cold dressed like that.

Combeferre was wrenched from his thoughts when the other man approached, tapping his arm with a bright smile.

“You’re room 223B right? I’m down the hall from you. Courfeyrac,” Courfeyrac held out his hand to introduce himself, the smile still on his face as though it were an almost permanent feature.

“Combeferre,” he replied with a polite smile, hoping his nervousness weren’t as obvious as it felt as he shook the other’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” He paused for a moment. “Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?”

Combeferre was already undoing the buttons as he spoke and slipping it off his shoulders before Courfeyrac could speak again and holding it out to the curly haired man.

“Thank you!” Courfeyrac’s smile grew, if possible, even wider as he slid his arms into the too long sleeves and did up the buttons. He sniffed it discreetly, noting just how _wonderful_ it smelled, like a combination of soap, cologne, and paper in a perfect mixture. “I didn’t even remember to grab my phone when the alarm went off. I can do a lot of things, but function in the middle of the night is _not_ one of them.”

Combeferre was looking at him in amusement as he spoke, a small smile on his face. The other was simply so animated (and that was the excuse he was using for staring—it had _nothing_ to do with how wonderful the other looked wearing his jacket).

He blinked in surprise when Courfeyrac was suddenly against his side, an arm wrapped around his waist with a grin. “You looked cold,” the shorter man explained with a shrug, a shameless smug look on his face when Combeferre didn’t protest or pull away. It wasn’t often that he could be made speechless, yet somehow Courfeyrac had managed that without even trying.

“So what’s your major?” Courfeyrac asked after a moment, looking up at Combeferre as he leaned against him.

“I’m pre-med,” Combeferre answered, pushing his glasses up his nose as he draped an arm over Courfeyrac’s shoulder, telling himself that it was simply to make the position they were in more comfortable and trying to ignore how Courfeyrac’s smile only grew wider.

They kept the conversation flowing easily while they waited for the clearance to go back into the dorm, letting most of the crowd go in before they followed despite how Courfeyrac’s teeth were starting to chatter from the cold. The elevator ride was all too quick for Combeferre, and they reached his door soon enough.

“So—“

“Do you want to go out with me?” Combeferre blurted out quickly, cheeks turning pink as he looked down at Courfeyrac and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

“I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow,” Courfeyrac replied with a grin and a wink, handing Combeferre his jacket before walking down the hall, swaying his hips purposely and leaving Combeferre blinking before he grinned and went inside.


End file.
